User talk:Horton11
Shooting location Hi, Horton. I'm looking for a good place, or good places, in Brunant where the fantasy film Thaumaturge could have been shot (at the end of the 1980s). Think New-Zealand for the Lord of the Rings, but smaller. Thanks in advance. Echocho 13:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I would say Cape Cross Parish. There are nice sandy beaches, majestic white cliffs and lush forests and mountains. And if you needed a castle, there's Brezonde Castle in nearby Brezonde. Its Arabian-styled but the oldest in Brunant. 13:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::OThat's just perfect! Thanks! :) Echocho 13:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Could you come at wiki chat? 18:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm on. 19:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :still on? 19:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Can you come again? 18:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :whoops sorry i didn't look to the chat window 19:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Adminship #1 May I please become an administrator? I have about 500 edits and I'm pretty active. Thanks! --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 23:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : Not yet, it isn't really necessary. And you should also see the comments about your adminship in Lovia. 13:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not an active user here and I really haven't contributed much to this wiki yet, but I'm against adding more admins on this wiki, at least not for now. Horton seems to be doing a great job by himself, and so there's really no need for any more. Furthermore, while I do not want to sound offensive and I fully respect Jeffwong's contributions to Brunant, Jeff Wong appears to me as an extremely self-centered person who will most likely start a bunch of edit wars with other users, and won't hesitate to use his admin rights to his own advantages. In fact, he has already been refusing to take other people's (like Granero's) advices, and he's been reverting all the edits done by others (i think he just reverted Horton's edit on one of the recent articles). I think he just wants to be an admin to satisfy his own power-hungry nature and to take a revenge on other users whom he's been in conflicts with. And if I remember correctly, I think there has been at least three users in this wiki who complained about Jeff's behavior. And he was also heavily criticized by many users in Lovia wiki for his controversial behaviors as well as his un-compromising selfishness (I'm also from Lovia). So he ran away from Lovia (check his user page there) and is planning to settle in here. As well, the overall quality of his articles really concerns me; many of his articles have only one or two sentences (I think he's creating a bunch of articles just to have a high number of edits). I think an admin needs to know how to properly format the articles, and be able to stay neutral and not self-centered. And I say, as of now, Jeff is not capable in either yet. Returning Hi Horton, I've decided to become active on Brunant again, on one condition: Please remove Prime Ministerial elections. Prime Ministers are not elected directly by the people, only the President and the legislature are. Also, have you made any progress on switching the functions of the Senate and House? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Just finished fixing the Senate and the House. It might need some fixing on other pages, though, like of the people in the House (now the Senate), or the political party pages. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think that Jeff mucked up the Supreme Court. It now seems like every justice except for Bill An was corrupt... He also keeps adding obnoxiously long titles before people's names. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) hey I don't mean to mess up what you have here, but i want to merge pages and move things to another wikia. Like move some characters, make them adpatable to the new wikia and I move some pages to that wikia too. Whadda think. http://newcountry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity is the link to the wikia i'm talking about. The country would basically be a mini Britian/Dutch country. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It would be too much work to move Brunant there. y is not as high as in Lovia, but like the army, it's rolling along. You should just consider joining Brunat (it has Dutch/British origins). 06:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm not saying move the wikia, just move some of the pages and characters and "Englandize" them. I move some of my pages and we have a country. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Plans Hello, Horton! I have some ideas for Brunanter politics, which I want to improve. First, delete the Brunant Final Peace Party (lol, but honestly, it's stupid, a stub, and a copy of the Lovian one). Then, for the departments: I propose that there be twelve departments, and each of the twelve senators is assigned one department. This would decrease partisan strife. The departments would be Agriculture, Culture and Tourism, Defense, Education, Finance, Foreign Affairs, Health, Industry and Commerce, Justice, and Transportation, plus two others, perhaps being Energy and Environment (two separate), or merge those and create a Development, or a Labour, or whatever you want. : Jeff moved the BFPP to his namespace, so it's ok for now. As for the deparments, your idea is fine. Labor could be joined with Industry and Commerce. Parks and Monuments were a department on its own, but they could be a subset of Culture and Tourism. 06:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's good. Parks and Monuments doesn't seem like a very good job--just name monuments and parks? In Culture and Tourism is better. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Now, for the parties. They are kind of messed up, and and most of them have ugly logos (yes, even the SDP post-green paint-made thing, lol). There are also a few redundant parties. I propose that the parties should not end in "party", and instead end in "democrats", "greens", "liberals" or similar. Moving on, some of the new parties would be (names are preliminary, don't worry): Centre Democrats (economic centrist, social moderate/like current party), Christian Democrats (economic rightist, social conservative), Liberal Democrats (economic rightist, social progressive/libertarian), Social Democrats (economic leftist, social moderate/like current party), Socialists (economic leftist, social progressive), Greens (green party), and Conservatives (economic rightist, social moderate). That means that we'll have the ideologies of the PCD, SDP & PvNL (in one), SvB, GP, FFF, CU, and CvB living on, just renamed and tweaked. *Centre Democrats: PCD *Christian Democrats: there is the CU Party but it can be renamed, and the logo can be replaced. *Greens: There is the Groen Party, but I would like to reform them to the Green Alliance (i have a new logo worked out) *Lib Dems: The PvNL should fit the requirements as a classic liberal party *Conservatives: there are the Brunant Conservatives and National Union Party, but they're far-right *Social Democrats: SDP *Socialist/communist: Sociale, but they can be renamed/given new logo : That just leaves the PCD, which is a catch-all centrist party drawing from moderate rightist and leftist support. 06:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I had the Centre Democrats first in my list. I've added them. Conservatives should be made slightly more moderate and Sophia should be made less idiotic. What I mean is the ideologies are great, but I want to rename them and redo their logos, which are honestly pretty bad, lol. Also, all the parties should be bilingual, not only Dutch or only English. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::The CU are moderate conservatives. -Horton11 (unsigned) ::::And are christian democrats. I mean conservative as in anti-gay marriage. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Next, the Senate elections may be problematic because we probably won't have enough candidates--even one for each parish is a stretch. Therefore, we will have to keep some characters fictional, despite that being undemocratic. The House elections will be easier: we can use a closed (or open, though that would be harder) party list system to elect the candidates, which will then be selected via Proportional Representation to Congress. 20% of the vote means 10 seats. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : I was thinking of having the senate indirectly elected, where seats are given as a % of votes (for the House), and the top candidates from the party list (like Lovia's NCO) are selected. The PM should be the leader from the party with the most votes. 06:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Then they wouldn't represent their parish, they would represent the top of one party. That would also give smaller parties a large advantage, and large parties like the SDP would only have one seat. And the Senate should elect one of the department leaders to become the PM, who doesn't have a ton of power, because PMs aren't directly elected by the people. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::We could just do that, then. I'm really don't know much on PM systems, tbh. 15:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I just made an example of a "good" logo, in my thoughts. Simple, square, and doesn't look like it was made in Paint. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, use it. The PvNL could be reformed to the LibDems here. Perhaps for the SDP we could use the Lovian one (it's not in use there). 15:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::The Lib Dems would be classical liberal, not modern liberal like the PvNL. Excellent idea for the SDP logo, though we'll need to add the Dutch acronym to it. I will make logos for all the parties. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Back to parties: The German system has an excellent political party palette. Compared to my Brunant palette: *German SDP - Social Dems *Die Linke (socialist party) - Socialists/Sociale *FDP (libertarian) - Lib Dems *Greens - Greens *CDU/CSU (allied christian parties) - Christ Dems (CU) *Then, Brunant will also have the Centre Democrats and a nationalist party (or "Conservatives"). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) This is a great representation and fits Brunant quite well. 18:16, February 19, 2012 (UTC) One more thing: The Socialists could also be called the Progressive Democrats. I like both names, though. As for the monarchy, I propose that the democracy be introduce in 1892 instead of 1802. This would be after the rule of very unpopular Johan I, so it would be realistic. The liberal king following Johan I would agree to implement democracy. Also, see my Constitution: User:TimeMaster/Constitution. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I had started a constitution here, but maybe it's time to have an updated one. Yours looks pretty thorough (more than mine). As for democracy, from 1802-1852 it consisted of appointing a President by the King (it wasn't a real democracy). But we could move the date of elected presidents to 1882, right after the Liberal Revolution that deposed him. 17:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Horton, I don't want mergers and stuff like that. I just want to redo the politics, and redesign the parties. The FFF and New Liberal Party should not exist. On the logos, there should only be simple letters, no fancy swirls or anything. For exemplary logos, see: here, here, or here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) We are not going to change history 08:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes we are, now put your last period on and stop complaining. You left this wiki. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps it's time to focus on developing other areas of Brunant, the political parties are looking great now. 16:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sigh.. Hey Horton, you are the founder of this wiki right? I think you guys really need to do something about Jeff Wang here. He's really ruining the quality of this wiki. He constantly ruins other people's articles, and yet when somebody edits his own (to make them better), he screams like a dying pig. He even called your last edit "vandal." He's so selfish that he thinks he's the center of the world. No wonder he got kicked out from Lovia (bet he's pretty lonely in real life too), and now he's here to have his fun. You should seriously warn him about this (though he's not going to listen anyway). English I think we ought to be using British English. James Carrington was English, so he would not have used American English. Because of this, I would like to move the Center Democrats to Centre Democrats, and keep a redirect. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Sure. It's just that I'm unaccustomes to using thee British way, but i'll give it a try. 13:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) One more thing: Can you delete some pages at ? There are a lot of pages that don't contribute anything. Though, others, like Aurora Island, should be kept and marked for expansion if we have more time later on. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Ok. 13:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't really like the name "Socialist Party - Left". I would prefer simply "Socialist Party" or "Progressive ____ (workers'? peoples'?) Party". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) As for the NDP, I don't know of any far-right parties that have "Conservative" and nothing else that means much in their name. There are also several far-right European NDPs. Far-right parties are almost always very nationalist, so I thought the NDP would be the best name. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Many European parties use dashes in their names like The Greens – The Green Alternative (Austria) or Democratic and Social Center - People's Party (Portugal), so I would like to keep the name (but perhaps rename the article to Socialist party and keep the full name within the text). The only problem with NDP is the D: we have too many of them. So perhaps it could be named National Conservative Party. It evokes a right-wing nationalism consistent with far-right parties. 16:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I also kind of want to rename the Liberal Democrats--have them be that original Liberal Party. They would then be the oldest party in the nation (of the seven major ones, at least). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) There are still a lot useless pages. Can you go through again? For example, Plaza Grijzestad, Rene Anderson, Brunant Sports Network, or Jack Ash aren't needed, so please delete them. Thanks in advance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Felicia Montenegron-Kisphen, UBAH, and An Court should also be deleted. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:43, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Anyway, what do you think of Roodstad? I'm aiming it to be culturally like San Francisco is in the United States. It's located on the West coast of Central Island, several miles south of Cape Cross. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Please delete this: File:2546505182_8accededa1_z.jpg. I put in an actual file name, but when I selected the image, it changed it to its old file name that means nothing. I'm uploading a duplicate with a file name that means something, so don't delete that. Thanks! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oxford Wondering where a good place would be to put a small british town known as Oxford with a city coucil. It would be a small cultural hub. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Marcus, I'd prefer not to have more towns, as there really are enough already. But you could work on some of the existing English-populated town like Chester, Middleton, Boguestown or Adamstown. But if you really do want to start a town, we would have to raise population figures and the article should be good quality, this means updating the map. Also try to find a more unique name (if you look at the history the original anglophone settlers came from the Scottish-English boder, so you could look for names from that region. 22:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) So could i create the Middleton page? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure! i uploaded a picture for the town center (Middleton.jpg), so you can add it to teh page. 22:54, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'd love to see it Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm Jack Ash, a friend of Jhon Lewis and I'm new. I owns the football club Chester FC. Wabba The I 12:02, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Duchess of Middleton Candidate? Hey Horton, I've recently been browsing through some of the pages in Lovia, and I found one interesting character who seems to be a good candidate for Duchess of Middleton. I think she'd be a good match for the current Duke of Middleton (perhaps even better than his present girlfriend). She's from a respectable family, a famous actress, a former Member of Congress, and a former Secretary of Transportation in Lovia. Let me know your thoughts on this! Davina Rose 23:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Pages I want to congratulate you with the fact we no longer have uncategorized pages! 12:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : Danke! But it was not only me; you and Echo did quite a bit of work too. HORTON11: • 12:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::We now should try to get the amount of pages eith less than 300 bytes or pages with stub templates under 1/5 of the page total 09:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I was pleasantly surprised by your categorizing, Pierlot! Tackling the smallest pages next is a good idea. Echocho 09:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::all pages marked with the category "stub pages" or some that are WIP's fall in this category. HORTON11: • 12:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Micronations Are you going to finish 2012 Micronations World Cup? Can I? 77topaz 06:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. I had planned to do it today but we were out all day and i had no time. And welcome to the wiki. Hopefully you will stick around more. HORTON11: • 14:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC) The marriage Did it happen? If not, then let's make sure it happens soon. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :We can say it happened in may. Btw, do you want to make a page for the wedding, or just have it as a note on the couple's pages. HORTON11: • 18:18, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::May is fine with me. And I dunno... a page might be appropriate. And of course, articles in both Lovia and here. Just, copy & paste in that case. ;) The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Aurora/Roseland I noticed Davina changed the name of the island and parish, but there are still a lot of pages which link to the old names, so I created a redirect. Just thought I'd let you know. :) If you wanted, you could change all the links, but there are at least twenty, so it'd be a long job. I took the lazy route. :P --Semyon 15:47, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. ith time they can be replaced but for now that is good. Btw, you should stick around and buy a house. HORTON11: • 15:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Brunant banknotes Hello, I am a banknote collector. I want to print the Brunant banknotes. Thank you. Best regards Danny Ufkpr 07:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Feel free to print them, but just know that they aren't real. HORTON11: • 13:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Which ones did you like? I'm also interested in banknote collecting, but it's my sister who has a big collection. HORTON11: • 13:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I prefer the old banknotes. 10:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) of Brunant There are several generic pages on the wiki (articles that could have the same title for other countries of the name wasn't specified), such as "Cities and towns" or "History". Some of these have "of Brunant" following their names, and other don't. I think it would be better to have all or none have "of Brunant". So would you prefer to have "of Brunant" on all the generic pages, or to just have it be without any suffix? Personally, I would like to have no "of Brunant", but it would be fine to have it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I would say to keep pages like History, economy, demographics , but other pages can do without it. I would like having main overview pages with the "of Brunant" more for convention (Wikipedia uses it) but other pages can do without, since it should be implied they are about Brunant and not China or Belize. HORTON11: • 17:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, yes, but so are the History, Economy, and Demographics pages. We know that all the pages are about Brunant, but I'm talking about consistency. "Cities and towns" and "History" are both about Brunant because they are on this wiki, even though on Wikipedia they could be about any country, but only History has an "of Brunant". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't it seem wierd to have a page just titled "history"? HORTON11: • 18:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't it seem weird to have a page just titled "Cities and towns"? It's about consistency, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) You're right. Be we could just as well call that one list of cities and towns or list of settlements. The music page would also need to be renamed (and expanded too). HORTON11: • 13:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will try to work on that. Btw, I have been gone for since Sunday, and I am just back today. I just had an idea: Why not have a sovereign debt crisis in Brunant? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Could you delete File:Sint-.png? I meant to save it as File:Sint-Hendrikstad.png, which I've now uploaded as a duplicate. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : Deleted, and I'm guessing Brunant would have to be affected like other Eurozone countries. I do not think we would have gotten into as deep a hole like Greece or Ireland but the government (or at least parish govt's) would have needed to bail out some banks. WE could use something along the lines of loose loan regulations and heavy public/social spending in spite of austerity throughout the continent. HORTON11: • 05:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, and I was also thinking of making anti-austerity protests and a victory for CDU in the next elections. I want to start the Independent Populist Party (right-wing anti-austerity), which is like the Independent Greeks in Greece. SDP, CDU, FLP, and CD should all be pro-austerity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:47, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I would consider the far-left and CDU to be the most anti-austerity (well really pro social spending). But I'm sure the government would have had tocut back some spending here and there. HORTON11: • 13:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually parties like the CDU are pro-austerity (they want to cut spending). It's more like CvB that are anti-austerity. Perhaps we could have a good result for SLP, IPP, and CvB. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:59, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::You might be right. I'm sure the bigger parties could more readily agree to austerity than small fired-up rightist euroskeptics. HORTON11: • 14:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of my Constitution? It's just about done being drafted, it needs revision now. Thoughts on it? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : It looks really good. Look over the current constution page and see if there's anything you could add. I'll have a moire detailed look tomorrow. HORTON11: • 19:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Football When you can, could you make a football club for Sint-Hendrikstad? A second football team in Mariaberg Parish would also be good. Both of the new teams would be in the 2. Liga. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) In the parish league page you'll see that I added Hendrikstad FC, and I can also make another one for Mariaberg. HORTON11: • 11:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but I want to eventually increase the 2. Liga to sixteen teams. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I finally finished my Category Audit. Next is the Article Audit, but I'll do that in a few days. Anyway, I'm going to fix up my Constitution a bit, and then propose it for ratification. It will be retroactively ratified in 1882. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:14, August 5, 2012 (UTC) There are still a few parts which may need to be fixed. But on the articles, you're doing great. I think Echocho started on them a while back, but you've done an excellent job. HORTON11: • 14:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Echocho didn't contribute to the constitution I'm writing, so I'm not quite sure what you mean. Anyway, what do you think of the newly redone Presidential election, 2008? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I meant about the categories. The new '08 election looks great, but maybe we should add pictures for some of the candidates. And, wouldn't it be better to keep the name as 2008 Presidential Elections, since the other pages use the date before elections name. And it makes it easier to search, because there would be many pages going under Presidential Elections and much less pages under 2008. HORTON11: • 14:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::It's the standard that's used on Wikipedia, and you're supposed to look up "presidential election" instead of just "2008" in theory. And the name isn't that important because you'll get the same result from searching. I will try and add an election infobox. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Do you think we should add another town to Mariaberg Parish? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not for now, but maybe they could use a small unincorporated settlement or hamlet. Aslo I have one more question on the election. Instead of passing on votes from less successful candidates to better successful ones, I think having a second round between the top two candidates could be good. HORTON11: • 15:11, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That's called runoff voting. The system I am using is called instant runoff voting, and is slightly more accurate because one candidate is eliminated at a time, not all but two at once. In the system I'm using, people rank as many candidates as they want in order of preference. It's the same thing but it all happens in one election. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I hadn't heard of that system before. So if your first choice is eliminated, then would the elections people go to your second, third and so on? HORTON11: • 17:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Basically. There's an article about it called Alternative Vote or something on Wikipedia. Do you think Presidential election, 2008 is ready for featured status? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::It looks very good. I think we could add it, but I would also like to make Niesburg and Roodstad featured. But just add a map if you can. HORTON11: • 20:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. I will think of a map. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Request Good afternoon Mr. Henneman, I am writing to discuss the possibility for the establishment of one, and possibly more, International Colleges in Brunant. We are a modern institution seeking to expand from our current three campuses in Canterbury, Noble City, and Wikicity, and would be willing either to purchase a building for this purpose or incorporate one of Brunant's existing universities in our group. I await your reply with eagerness. Yours sincerely, Isabelle Sorensen, Rector of the ICG University. :Thank you for your reply. Our institution is currently undergoing extensive reform, but I look forward to taking up one of your suggestions. Isabelle Sorensen. Wikinations As an experienced wikinationer, what do you think makes a successful wikination? There are only two popular wikinations, Lovia and Brunant, and only a handful others in this "universe". What steps should I follow to add to this circle of nations successfully? 77topaz (talk) 06:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Elections So is my plan going to go forward? We need to get a debate or two scheduled as well. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) It seems good, but do we have enough people to run as candidates? It also seems like we may not have enough people for Lovia as well. HORTON11: • 14:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking that we should make up a lot, perhaps dividing them up into active users, for the senate and presidential elections. For the house elections, we are using party lists, so we won't need candidates, just voters. And if the elections don't work out we can just make them up. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:38, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : I guess we could do that. I was also thinking, since we may not have enough users to cover the senate and presidency, we could let prez/PM have a secondary character for the senate too. HORTON11: • 14:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Since elections didn't work out maybe we should just have a referendum of the active users and then make up a government loosely based on the results? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I guess we could. In the future I would like to have Brunant featured on wikia; this has been rather successful for Lovia and it would allow for more users and thus have real elections. HORTON11: • 12:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:51, September 17, 2012 (UTC) There does not seem to be many people active in this field at the moment; maybe featuring this wiki in the future could help. HORTON11: • 12:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) How do you get those awesome movie posters? They were probably made by user:Echocho, but sadly he is not around. HORTON11: • 14:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Where do you get those amazing logos and character pictures? I was just wondering where you found, made, or got those INCREDIBLE logos and character pictures. I could really use some advice for my b-ball league too, that woukd be amazing. Yours truly, Ethandabomb!!! Many of the logos and the character pictures were taken from google images/wikimedia. Echocho made a few others, especially posters and they are extremely nice. HORTON11: • 13:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Lovia so is this wiki like lovia???? Masterire (talk) 20:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, its similar, except Brunant has a much older and active history (for example see Niesburg). HORTON11: • 20:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) would it be ok if i made a wiki like lovia or this one Masterire (talk) 20:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) There's no problem in doing so, but just note that it requires lots of work and dedication. Many others have sprung up but do not last, so in my opinion it is best just to contribute to these which are more established. HORTON11: • 20:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) im guna try make 1 Masterire (talk) 20:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Good lick, but hopefully you decide to stick around here. You could buy a house, start a business or also enter politics. HORTON11: • 20:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Ukraine Allyship HEY, ETHANDABOMB HERE! I was just wondering, I'd really like it if you'd consider making Brunant an ally with the Ukraine. I LOVE the Ukraine and I'd write the pages about the emassies and stuff. Just asking. Ethandabomb (talk) 21:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Brunant would try and remain neutral in major global affairs, but having an embassy is a good idea. Perhaps you could place it in one of these buildings (the ones in Koningstad). HORTON11: • 13:58, October 11, 2012 (UTC) HOW DO IT DO? Sorry to pester but i was wondering how do i become a citizen, start a business and get a house and stuff like that. 21:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC)21:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC)21:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Firstly you will need to make a character and create an article. For a house you can just put your name on a plot you like in a map. And for a business all you need it to make the article for it (but you may also want to place its headquarters on a map). HORTON11: • 14:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you buy out 1 Markstraat for me Culd you please buy out 1 Markstraat in Brunantstad for Scribe Paper and gift. im not source code savvy. thanks Ethandabomb (talk) 20:27, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Farmer I am new here so How can I become a farmer? How can I make a farm. You'd just need to make a user article (like mine). The same goes for a farm, but you might want to check out the wine and cheese pages. BTW remember to sing your posts with 4 squiggly lines (~~~~). HORTON11: • 12:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :A farmer? Wonderful! Never can get enough of those. Farmers feed the world, my son. They are of vital importance for any nation. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 10:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Citizen Hello Gerd. It's me, Happy65, from Lovia and I would like to ask how do you become a citizen here? Happy65 - Talk Welcome! Citizen rights are not too important here yet as we do not have enough users for real elections. For now a citizen is someone born in Brunant or ho has lived in the country for 5 years (in the bio). I would like to have a spotlight on the wiki and if we get enough people to come we can hold elections as in Lovia. HORTON11: • 18:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) 8 Manchester Street Can I turn 8 Manchester Street, Cape Cross into a yellow retail block? There's no real supermarket around there. ~Happy65 (Talk) Sure. We're not as developed in supermarkets compared to Lovia (the only one is Maxi). HORTON11: • 19:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Merging Parishes We would need lots more users, but not if we merged parishes, *Cape Cross Parish, made up of the current Cape Cross Parish, Helmond Parish, Central Parish and Carrington Parish *Chester Parish, made up of the current Sint-Anders Parish, Chester Parish and Adams Parish. *Southern Parish, made up of the current Mariaberg Parish, Drenthe Parish and Sint-Willemstad Parish. *Island Parish, made up of the current Brunant Parish and Roseland Parish. You could take control of 2, and me and Topaz could work on one each. What do you think? Happy65 13:46, October 29, 2012 (UTC) That would mean a lot of work, considering all the pages linked to these parishes. Another idea I had was why not just keep a few parishes "blank" (ie. the ones not controlled). A few could be merged like you said as well. But you might have to talk to TimeMaster on this. He took charge of organizing congress (and the seats) on the parishes, which is something we would need to change. HORTON11: • 13:55, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I would nominate Topaz for a parish leader. He works hard. Happy65 Yes, he does do good work. Hopefully we can lure some of these guys to hel put in this. Cause right now the best parish page is Cape Cross but this (and other parishes) need a lot of work. HORTON11: • 14:01, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I am prepared to help out. Btw, Roodstad is a city? It doesn't even have a map. Happy65 Thanks. Time said he would make a map but hasen't gotten around to it. If needed I could make a map for it. I would also like to improve/expand Carrington and Brunant's. HORTON11: • 14:08, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Parish I think we should have at least one parish where Christianity isn't the main religion. Happy65 There are significant numbers of Muslims and atheists in Cape Cross parish (see here), but the majority of settlers in Brunant throughout history have been Christian (Aragones/Spanish, Venetian, Dutch, English/Scottish). Islam would now be the second-largest religion. HORTON11: • 16:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, have you seen this? Could be useful for the totalfootball website, since it features Brunanter clubs. 77topaz (talk) 05:21, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I guess we can add that, but some of the dates conflict with cup action... unless Brunanter teams playing in both sent a second team to play. HORTON11: • 12:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) FC Willemstad? May I take over FC Willemstad? I want to build them up and make a wonderful page and team and try and get promoted so I can take part in 1. Liga. I promise to use good photos. Happy65 - Talk - Blog Sure! ATM the 2nd league is not played out as the 1st league is, but if you make a good page we can say it wom or came second in the 2. Liga. HORTON11: • 20:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC) BTW, what is Blueburg and Blueburg Speed? Happy65 : I hadn't seen those. I don't think we need more towns now (and it wouldn't be too good if every user made their own town). HORTON11: • 12:47, November 2, 2012 (UTC) : Blueberg Speed should be part of a different organisation, it is not AFC standard. Btw, can I make a stadium in Sint-Willemstad on a different colored block and change it to greenery. It's just that there's no greenery. Happy65 15:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, no problem. HORTON11: • 15:43, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :: And if the Blueburg issue is fixed, then Blueburg speed could become a third-tier club. HORTON11: • 15:45, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hiya Horton. Why don't you check User blog:Happy65/Wostor Football News - Interview with Peter out? Happy65 Btw, we should try and get lots of libertan footballers in Brunant. Happy65 18:13, November 4, 2012 (UTC) There are a few, but talk to Wabba, he's the one most active in Libertas. HORTON11: • 19:32, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you help me to find how I can make $25000 into the Thalers but for the 1970s? Taxicats (talk) 16:37, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll try and make a historical exchange rate table soon. HORTON11: • 17:06, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Are you still on chat? Happy65 19:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Gert Henneman I am the leader of the Department of Foreign Affairs in Brunant, Peter Wostor and I would like to tell you that the lovian second chamber has started a Second Chamber vote on the Harvian Islands becoming a member of the IWO. As Horton11, you can vote Pro, Abstain and Contra. I decided to vote Pro as I think Brunanter-Harvian relations could become very big once the Harvian Islands has joined the International Wikination Organization. Peter Wostor Yes, there can be massive opportunities for trade and business, culture and other links. I will vote today. HORTON11: • 17:00, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Can I change some block colors to grey because some places in Chester are running low and some have no grey blocks? Happy65 19:20, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Just don't remove the stadium, cause i like how it's the smallest settlement with a top-flight team. HORTON11: • 19:23, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I meant Chester Parish. Happy65 19:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it's ok. HORTON11: • 19:28, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm going to make a new settlement in Brunant Parish, k? Happy65 16:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) An official or unincorporated one? HORTON11: • 16:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Official. It will be a neighborhood of Brunantstad though so it's population lives up to the houses. Happy65 16:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, no problem. And just wondering, would it be a newer neighborhood or a historic one. HORTON11: • 16:45, November 21, 2012 (UTC) New. Happy65 16:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Is my green party logo any better? I realise my previous one was terrible. Happy65 17:54, November 21, 2012 (UTC) It's nice, and looks modern too. HORTON11: • 17:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I think it's nice but the color could be a bit darker. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:25, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I agree, but since it is representing the enviroment, I think I will keep it how it is. Happy65 07:43, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Note Can you help me out on making some maps in Harvian Islands? I would be happy if you could make a brunanter styled map for Little Harbour instead of the current very bad map. Happy65 18:43, November 22, 2012 (UTC) But those maps are ''good. In fact now that I see it, it could be nice to have one like that in Brunant. But how about we make a deal: we use the Little Harbor map for Brunant and then modify it for the new neighborhood you want to add, and then we use the current manp here for Little Harbor (or course modified). HORTON11: • 18:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Little Harbor does not exist here. Happy65 18:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes I know, but what do you think of my idea then? HORTON11: • 19:01, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but every page you use the map in, you must use an upcoming template that I will make that says: Some context on this page is from the Harvian Islands Wiki. Happy65 19:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) When/how are we going to fix the 1st League page? 77topaz (talk) 23:26, November 23, 2012 (UTC) # We'll have to retroactively do them when we fix the problem # There was already an error in the games, so keeping your matchday would cause further problems. : Atm the only solution I have is to re-do the match schedule, but with needing to undo the tables, news reportsand players' pages, I don't know. HORTON11: • 14:13, November 28, 2012 (UTC) : Well I could finish the chart thingy on the talk page, but I honestly wouldn't know how to replace the repeated matches. I tried a few combinations earlier but it only caused more problems. HORTON11: • 16:03, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, you're using the same system as the Portuguese league right? Use the same match-order as that league, substituting each Portuguese club with a Brunanter club, (if needed, moving around the results and "storing" those moved into the future on a side page or something if necessary, even editing the totalfootball articles if necessary). Also, why did you post your reply ''above my post? 77topaz (talk) 23:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I've discovered an easy way of doing the fixtures: a round-robin generator. I'm working on that now and it ''should ''work out nicely. But do you think you could fix up the Totalfootball articles (league)? I've also moved a matchday forward to this weekend, so you can play the matches if you like. HORTON11: • 06:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : Well, the matches page is getting quite far behind (outdated) and the table is even more so (you didn't include the last played matchday). Additionally, there is a matchday I posted but you undid. 77topaz (talk) 02:32, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Question Can Melania Condottori (Lovia) preform in War in Oslobodenia, my new lovian film? Happy65 17:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, use any actor you like. HORTON11: • 17:23, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Question What happened to your old wikination? Happy65 19:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Which one? HORTON11: • 21:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) The one off the coast of spain. Happy65 07:11, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, this is it now. I just simplified it and got Brunant. And in theory Brunant is supposed to be east of Barcelona and south of France. HORTON11: • 14:40, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Alexander Calder Untitled 1963 Horton- I was wonder what the true dimentions of the Alexander Calder untitled 1963 scupture that you posted a picture of. I am doing a project and I need to know the scale of the sculpture itself. Thanks 17:44, November 30, 2012 (UTC)Maddie It's somewhat large but other than that I wouldn't really know. But please feel free to browse around the wiki and hopefully you can join. HORTON11: • 17:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I finally joined your wiki, although I don't have much time these days. nyway, what are those badges and points??--George the Greek (talk) 11:45, December 5, 2012 (UTC) THey are for doing certain edits and requirements (such as x days consecutively or 25 edits). HORTON11: • 14:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Do they have any other imprtance?--George the Greek (talk) 22:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) None right now, but we could find a way to use them in Brunant. HORTON11: • 13:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm available now on chat, we can talk. Happy65 15:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I haven't been active here for a good long while, but since I've had a lot of free time lately I thought I might get back into the swing of things and return to working on the wiki. It's come a long way since I left. As a start, could I take control of theFree Liberal Party, Eric Peitersson, and Drenthe Parish pages, since I worked with these prior to my absence. Matt (talk) 18:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Great, and welcome back! Yes, feel free to take control of the pages again. And if you're interested in working on military stuff, I started doing work on the Royal Guard's history, so you could take a look at that. HORTON11: • 21:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, thanks. Matt (talk) 22:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Firearms Legislation Hey, do you think you could take a look and vote on my proposed firearms regulation bill in Congress? Matt (talk) 22:24, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Three Issues *Immigration to Brunant: In the Demographics page it is referred that there are several Spanish, Turkish and Croatian immigrants. Well, it doesn't sound that realistic for these countries to have immigrants in the 21st century. We could instead have immigrants from Sub-Saharan Africa (e.g. Nieria, Congo), Armenia and other "problematic" countries (even some Greek emigres). Also, we should change the "great immigration period" from 2006-2011 to 1999/2000-2011. *Brunanter diaspora: shall we write something about overseas Brunanters? For example in Lovia (there is a page about that in Wikination), the Netherlands or the USA. Actually, Brunanters would leave our country only in the 20th century. *We should do something about the categories. There are only a few of them, so we should create new and add all articles. Let's begin with "Living person"/"Dead person". --George the Greek (talk) 11:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC) *Well Many Turkish are coming to Europe (the EU) and I figured that with the recession we would get some Spanish. But we could add Greeks and Subsaharan immigrants as well, though right now it's MENA immigrants who form the largest percentage *I guess we could do that. I don't know 20th century immigration patterns to well, but we can assume that in the first 30 years many would go to the US, and in the last 20-30 to larger EU nations. *We should, it's about time. HORTON11: • 14:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well, you're right about the Turkish (I forgot how many of them live in Germany, Denmark etc.) Anyway, I'm gonna reduce the Spanish and add some Africans.--George the Greek (talk) 15:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, do that. But isn't there significant immigration from people in Eastern Europe (from wars and economic reasons). HORTON11: • 15:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Picture Can you delete the photo I just uploaded? I didn't mean to upload this.--George the Greek (talk) 14:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Done. Plus it did seem more like a Southern U.S. than mediterranean building. HORTON11: • 14:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) No matter what, I wanted it as a Masonic Temple. I hope you like the ne one.--George the Greek (talk) 14:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Though I'll have to read all the "updates" first. 77topaz (talk) 22:14, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please do. HORTON11: • 22:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Transfer Request I would like to request a move for your FC Caltrava player, Stefan El-Zein to move to FC Willemstad. We will pay a transfer fee of $3,000,000 for your wonderful talent and he will have a first team place. We will make a good page for him on this wiki since he has no page on this wiki. He will move to our club on January 1, 2013. Happy65 10:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $3 million is fine. When he came to Lovia, it was to play with the country's best team, but if the league's inactive, what's the point? But don't forget to change the info in Lovia. HORTON11: • 12:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I will change the info! Transfer complete. Happy65 16:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Request Could you translate to Dutch all the books of Lodewijk van't Kirk?? Just write them in brackets, next to the English titles.--George the Greek (talk) 14:09, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll try. HORTON11: • 14:12, December 18, 2012 (UTC)